Erza the Dragon queen
by Bigfluffy97
Summary: This is a story about how Erza is in love with natsu and wants to make him her own personal dragon
1. Chapter 1

Natsu x Erza

After all the years of watching him get stronger and stronger Erza realises that she loves him and then tries to make him hers even if she has to use force. Warning lemon

It was a normal day at the Fairy tail guild. Guildarts was hugging Cana. Raijinshū was admiring Laxus except Evergreen she was arguing with Elfman everyone knew they were dating. They started dating after the got back to the guild from Tenrou Island she started to gain feelings for him after saving her from Rustyrose. At the guild Grey was fighting with Natsu while Erza and Mirajane watch them laughing.

Everyone heard Grey shout **Ice Make: Hammer **then they see Natsu fly towards Erza and collide into her and as he collided into her Erza his hand groped Ezra's right breast. As Natsu looked up scared expecting to be killed he saw a blushing Erza then a fight come flying towards him and sending him into Grey knocking both of them out. Erza heard some giggling and turned round to see Mirajane smiling at her.

Erza blushed and flew out the door moments later Natsu got up and walked towards Mirajane confused "What's up with Erza" Natsu asked Mirajane while he rubbed is head. Mirajane thought to herself "This is a chance to have some fun with red" she laughed as she thought this. "Umm Mirajane any idea what's up with Erza" asked and even more confused Natsu now. Mirajane now brought back from here thoughts told Natsu that if he wanted to know what was wrong with Erza he should go up to her and hug her and whisper in her ear "Erza what's wrong im always here to help you I'm here for you so please tell me" so Natsu ran out of the doors trying to go find Erza.

Natsu ran to Ezra's house and to his luck Natsu found Erza there she was reading one of her smut novels and eating a strawberry cheese cake as Natsu got to the door he heard as voice from inside saying "I wish Natsu would do stuff like this to me" he realised that it was Erza was saying this and Natsu walked into her house. Erza heard her door open and looked behind her saw Natsu there as she looked at Natsu her checks when as red as her hair and started to go even redder when she saw Natsu walk to her slowly with a serious face staring into her brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo sorry guys and girls that I never updated this story a lot has happened but I wont say any excuses even though I just did haha anyway I think this will be the final chapter so if this is short forgive im not the best at writing stories but after I finish this I will be writing One-shots with Natsu any girls you wish for him to have so leave a reply with a girl you would like to see or leave it in my pm**

**Thoughts '…'**

**Speech "…."**

**Anyway let's get this story on the way **

The next day at the guild everything was normal well as normal as fairy tail gets there were fights, parties and lots of furniture getting broken but today something about the scarlet haired re-equip mage seem different she didn't stop any of the fights as she was sat down at a table staring at a certain pink haired fire dragon slayer.

'Mhmmm how should I get Natsu into bed I could always ask him but where is the fun in that' Erza laughed then a thought popped into her head 'Wow Mirajane is rubbing off on me. Oh yeah I could always ask Mira if she has any ideas' Erza stood up and walked towards the bar where Mirajane was cleaning a glass.

"Hey Mira can I ask you a question" Erza asked Mira who had now put down the glass and rug to look at Erza "Sure thing Erza what's up?" Mira said with a smile but then she suddenly felt something grab her wrist to see Erza with a slight blush on her face "Can we talk about it in private" As Erza said this she pulled Mira towards a storage room.

"Why so secret Erza what is this about?" A confused Mira asked "Mira last night me and Natsu we had sex and I want to know how to make him want me" Erza said with a blush that was now the same colour as her hair. The next Erza heard was a giggle she looked up to see a blushing giggling Mira "What's so funny" pouted Erza. Mira managed to stop giggling "Erza you should be easily able to attract any man with those" Mira then walks close to Erza and places her hand on Erza's armour to where her breast are "But since it is Natsu here I have an idea you will bring him to my room and I will leave you a special present" Mira winked as she left the storage room. Mira went back to the bar where she continued to clean the glass until she noticed something off about Natsu he was no longer fighting but he looked like he was looking for someone then as Erza came out Natsu suddenly looked at her with what looked like lust and pain in his eyes but he quickly ran towards Erza and picked her up before running out of the guild.

Before Erza could protest and make him put her down they where already out of the guild and near Natsus house as Natsu kicked open his door and threw Erza on his bed as he looked at her lust and sadness in his eyes as Erza saw this she asked Natsu what was wrong and all he could say was "Erza I can't hold myself back now and I have to tell you something" He looked into her eye "Erza I love you I always have and I can't get you out of my head and every time I think of you I want to grab you then and there and have my way with you but before I we go on any further I have to tell you how dragons love" Erza just looked at him puzzled while blushing as she thought about what Natsu just said 'Did he really confess to me but I thought he loved Lucy and what does he mean how dragons love' Erza was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand grip her shoulder then she looked up at Natsu "Erza as you know I got a lot more powerful recently well that's because I absorbed another dragon but since I did that the dragon part of me is getting stronger so I need to release my power before I become like Acnologia but to do that in a human way I would have to find a mate who would become my wife so I can her some of my magic and so that I carry on my dragon heritage so in short Erza if we continue I will make you mine forever" As he said this he looked into Erzas eye to wait for an Answer.

After thinking for a brief second Erza finally said something "Natsu as you may not know but I have always loved you since you saved me from the Tower of Heaven so I would have it any other way now shut up and make me yours" Erza then started to glow as she used her re-equip magic to remove her clothing when she stop glowing and was left naked she notice Natsus eyes become slits as he now looked like when he went dragon force as he took off his scarf he laid it beside them as he burn away the rest of his clothes.

~Lemon Start~

Erza flipped her and Natsu over so Erza was now riding him she now crashed her lips down onto his she licked his bottom lip to gain access into his mouth which he allowed as she slipped her tongue into his mouth he moan into her mouth while with his hands he slowly moved them up her sides and as he took her soft mound of flesh into his warm hands she let out a gasp as the sudden pleasure from the heat reached her body she looked down and saw Natsu smirking "Now Erza I will show how much of a dragon I can be"

He flipped Erza onto her back he was now mounting her he started to kiss her then he started to kiss on her leaving little bite marks with every kiss she would let out a moan he then continued to kiss down her body until he reached her breasts as he licked her nipple he used his other hand to tease with the other breast flicking and slightly pulling on her nipple while with his mouth he would suck on her nipple as she let out moan after moan from the teasing Natsu was releasing onto her body. He then lightly bit her nipple making her nearly climax on the spot he continued to kiss down her body until he found his next destination her dripping wet pussy he used his tongue to lick up her wet pussy while with his finger he rubbed her clit sending the moan re-equip mage to heaven and back from the shear pleasure she was experiencing but what Natsu did next surprised her he stuck his tongue into her pussy lapping up any juices she was leaking until she came but Natsu still continued to lick her out until he stopped to look at the shaking mess that was Erza who was still cumming "Wow Erza you really are tasty but I think you should be ready now" "What for Natsu" Erza manage to say while catching her breath Erza went to look down to see Natsu but before she could her head was snapped back from the thing that was entering her "N-n-n-Natsu your still too big for me" having the mighty Titania quiver underneath made him more turned on as he started to thrust into Erza he picked up pace until he was like a jet piston earning moan after moan with the occasional scream of his name. Erza had los count of the time she came but as he was thrusting inside her she could feel the orgasm building up in her "Natsu I'm about to cum please cum with me" "As you wish my lady" Natsu said with his signature grin as he had his final thrust he erupted into her exploding his semen into her womb while he bit her neck as a mark appeared on her back.

As Natsu pulled out he let her calm down before she passed out from the pleasure she felt as she talked in her sleep about finally taming the dragon of fairy tail he gave a quick chuckle before he went and slept beside her before cleaning her and him up.

~Lemon end~

The next day erza woke up with a pleasant tingle between her legs she slowly got up seeing a sleeping Natsu next to her she could feel her magic power increase ten fold just like she felt from Natsu when he first arrived back from the infirmary at fairy tail 'I wonder what will happen now'

"Well Erza I for first we are able to know what each other are thinking" Erza head shot round to see Natsu looking up at her "How did you know Natsu" Natsu sighed "Here let me show you concentrate on my thoughts"

As Erza started to concentrate she started to blush "NATSU YOU PERVERT" As she screamed that she punched him in the head but as she went to punch him her hand went ablaze she screamed but then realised that its not hurting her "Erza do you remember when I bit you" Erza just nodded "Well when I bit I transferred some of my magic over to you so you can now use some fire magic" Natsu just grinned and kissed Erza on the cheek "Now lets get dressed Mrs Dragneel" They both chuckled and got dressed then they walked towards the guild and when they entered holding hands everyone nearly collapsed from shocked as Natsu and Erza just laughed and told the guild how Erza was now Natsu mate and future wife.

Then the guild partied till they couldn't stand

(A/N I tried to end it off the best way possible sorry if it sucked haha)


End file.
